land_of_mianitefandomcom-20200214-history
The end of a new beginning...
the final quest after all they have been through; all the wars, the pranks, the never ending fights... It all had to come to an end at some point. The brave heroes, ( syndicate, tucker, Jordan and Sonja ) began the final quest. With the help of skipper red beard, they started the journey to save ianite and capsize. The boat the days of the boat building where long and hard but they got there, with their first attempt failing, (because of skipper) they deconstructed toms mighty boat and made a sky one with the resorcess had but it wasntt a normal sky boat... It had diamond wings... Because tom for some reason thought it was a good idea. The portal with the ship being moved and the destactionn of cow wands the mianite crew finally got round to building the missing part of the portal. They took obsidian from the mini mod arena and champwan's old base tucker reconstructed the portal only to find out they needed four nether stars from certain withers, which actually turned out quite easily for them and the made the beckons needed from the resorcess around them to create the final portal! The crazy old man as they went through the portal the heroes found a strange land in the middle of a black void. They explored through the mystical land skipped lead them to a far away castle through the trees and past the impressive houses. as they arrived at the gate admiring the beauty of the massive structure there stood an old man who had been guarding the walls for thousands of years. They where suspicious of the old man but had to know how to get through the gate so they talked to him and told him about the land they had come from but when one of them mentioned the boat they had arrived on his interest grew very quickly. he asked to see the boat or else they would never get through but because he hadn't used his legs in an extreme amoutt of time tom (syndicate) had to carry him down to it but lost a bit of his trust when tom jumped of the ledge of the hill into water scaring the old man. As they gradually got to the boat the man finally told them how to get the gate open, "you must find all the keys to unlock it, but i must stay here while you do so because I doubt you really want to carry me all the way round green man" However when they turned around to leave the boat he started the engine and left without them. The end of one you know well the five of them search each house around the land finding three of the keys but knowing there was four they kept searching but didntt have any luck. As they left one of the final houses lord dianite appeardd out of nowhere claiming he had the last key but the team had to fight him to get it. Tom not wanting to fight his own god, pretended to shoot arrows at him only to accidentally get the last hit on him and killing the dark lord. Shocked an scared tom collected the key and didn't tell the others he had it for a few minutes as they panicked. Still not happy with what just happened syndicate followed his friends to the entrance of the castle to combine the keys. With the help of the Happy Robot they entered the Temple. Ianite was found there Jordan gave her the soul. Ianite promised them one wish and they all agreed to bring Capsize back. However it was a fail and she was brought back as a zombie. Skipper decided to be the one to kill her and then the journey ended. Ianite buried her body and the crew headed back to where the ship was stolen. Skipper told them that he was staying and they had to jump into the void to return back home. They gave their final goodbyes and then jumped together. The New Dianite, The Mianite Duo and Ianite's Single servant had finally ended Season 1 with losing friends but we will just have to wait for Season 2. No one knows where they will end up but all we know is they are togever. Heroes.